Gatanozoa (Neo Mebius)
Gatanozoa is a powerful Kaiju and is one of the Lords of Darkness biding for control over the Battle Dimension and subsequent control over the universes that Baraghi had cultivated. Subtitle: God of Destruction, Evil God, 3rd Lord of Darkness History Description Profile * Height: '''Micro~55m * '''Weight: 50,000t * Age: Billions of Millenia * Threat Rating: 13/10 * Minus Rating: ?/10 * Intelligence Rating: ?/10 * Physical Rating: ?/10 Body Features *'Shell:' Gatanozoa has a nigh invulnerable shell that is immune to physical attacks and extremely resistant to energy attacks to the point where even a point-blank Mebium Burst or even the Lightning Zagi is unable to harm Gatanozoa at all, requiring Super Ultras to even scratch the shell. Even the likes of the Glitter form which classically defeated Gatanozoa in the past is unable to do any lasting damage at all. Abilities Physical Techniques/Qualities: *'Regeneration:' Gatanozoa is able to regenerate from extreme harm to the point of absurdity. Even if a few electrons is allowed to survive from Gatanozoa's original body, it is able to regenerate its entire body in seconds. If its body is totally destroyed, it can only take a few minutes before Gatanozoa takes over an innocent bystander such as a bird and create a new body. *'Evolution:' Gatanozoa has a "True Body" that is never truly seen in the show. This supposed form is many times more powerful than normal Gatanozoa and has the potential to surpass Alien Reiblood and challenge Alien Empera in pure combat power. *'Tentacles:' Gatanozoa has regenerating limbs called Tentacles that are durable enough to require several Specium Rays to destroy and strong enough that a single tentacle was able to lift and throw Kaijus like Eleking and Skydon with ease. A casual swing from one of these tentacles were rated as lethal to Wyvern Arms; capable of literally disarming them. **'Pincers:' Gatanozoa has pincers on its main body that are able to crush the bones of Ultras and the ones on the tentacles are able to dig deep into Kaiju flesh. *'Leg Generation:' In order to move itself when in its shell form, Gatanozoa retracts its body that cannot be seen underneath the ocean/ground which usually leaves a crater that is immeasurable in size and generate 12 large spider-like legs, increasing its size to over 22000m tall. Energy Techniques:' *'Thunder:' The Main Pincers of Gatanozoa is able to shoot out black/purple thunderbolts that are powerful enough to instantly kill most Kaiju. Special Techniques: *'Petrification Ray:' Gatanoza is able to fire a purple ray that turns anything it touches into solid rock. Even the likes of normal energy attacks will turn solid and fall prey to this attack. An example would be when a Full-Powered Lightning Zagi was shot at Gatanozoa as a test, causing Gatanozoa to respond by petrifying the beam. *'Shadow Mist:' Gatanozoa is able to excrete darkness that is able to smother a planet and after a few hours; the solar system. This mist is extremely toxic and is immediately lethal to humans even with the best filters. The other effect of the mist is extreme volatility, capable of causing normal beings to explode from the inside, Kaiju to get knocked out and Ultras (and beings on-par with Ultras) to randomly and spontaneously explode on several parts of their body. Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Akreious Category:Antagonists Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Gatanothor Variants